1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to a display device and, more particularly, to a display device for selectively limiting a viewing angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays are becoming widely used due to its small size, light-weight and energy efficiency characteristics. Accordingly, OLED displays are being applied to small, portable electronic devices, e.g., cellular phones, personal digital assistant devices and portable multimedia players. Since OLED displays may be incorporated into electronic devices that are generally carried by users, images displayed on the electronic devices may be observed at various viewing angles. In other words, images on the electronic devices may be observed at a non-direct line of sight. This may yield unauthorized or unwanted observers from viewing the images on the electronic devices.
One approach to limit the viewing angle has been to provide a polarizing plate or a polarizing film on an upper substrate of the display device. Such polarizing plate or film, however, generally relates to a fixed viewing angle and does not allow user control of the viewing angle.